Random Stuffs the Vizards do
by dream-racer-yukino
Summary: Random stuffs the vizards do. Eating, sleeping, fighting, blah-ing. Rated T for language used by Hiyori.
1. Ice cream: Hiyori and Shinji

Random Stuffs the Vizards do.

Okay, I'm seriously bored to death at home during the holidays. I asked my dad to send me for violin lessons but he complained and said that Japanese lessons are good enough. C'mon it's only once a week! I still have 6 days and I can't hang out and watch movie too much because I'm saving up for cosplay next year.

So I always love imagining myself as Hiyori. When I eat I imagine Shinji laughing at me, when I watch TV Mashiro is asking me about this and that, when I bath, the others are banging on the bathroom door asking me to hurry up. So I thought I would write a fanfic on the life of a Vizard. ^_^

**Ice Cream:**

It's a bright sunny day, blah blah blah. It's Shinji and Hiyori's turn to go out and buy stuffs.

Hiyori: Shinji! What's this?

Shinji: Ice cream baka. Good and delicious stuffs. Suitable for sweet little girls **not** like you.

Hiyori:*Smack*

Other shoppers: O_O

Shinji: Hehe… Gomen…

Hiyori: Why is it smoking?

Shinji: Smoking?

Hiyori: *Points at water vapour or wadeva you call it. My science scored B4* Are you blind

Shinji: I dunno. But it should be harmless. Wanna try? My treat, you pay.

Hiyori:*Smack*

Shinji: Ow… Fine my treat.

Hiyori: *Ice cream all over her mouth*

Shinji: I didn't know tomboys can be cute

Hiyori: And I didn't know sissies can be bald

Passersby: ….

Shinji: Gomen…*Take out tissue to wipe Hiyori's face* Stop being sarcastic. Not cute ya'know

Hiyori: so what? Will I die because I'm not?

Shinji: Then no one will wanna marry you. No bride for you

Hiyori:…

Shinji: ?

Hiyori: *Cheesy grin* Hehe

Shinji: (no… no way) don't.

Hiyori: *Sweet smile* then I will marry you.

Shinji: NOOOO! *Epic chibi shinji falling into a large hell hole, thunder crash, blah blah blah*

Haha Okay I know it's boring. I will be doing others. For next chapter I will try Kensei and Mashiro. Note: Not all chapters have romance.

Oh and sissies mean a male who act like a girl. Not sure if you know but quite widely used in Singapore to insult. ^_^

Songs listened to: I'm alive by Becca, Joint by Mami Kawada and Sense by Mami Kawada too. Capture the mood!


	2. For Mature Viewers: Kensei and Mashiro

Wow after taking a 3 hour nap I decided to add a new chapter. If there are grammar or spelling errors please ignore them. I 'm just lazy to check.

Chapter 2

For mature viewers

Kensei explains a rather disturbing movie to Mashiro

The two stared at the television playing a movie.

**Man: Stop it, my wife's coming back**

**Women: I don't care**

**Man: Stop it, I can't betray her**

**Women: I only want you, that's it**

Kensei pinched himself as he watched. He felt the surrounding air becoming warmer and warmer. After all he can't ignore the fact Mashiro is sitting beside him leaning against his right shoulder.

Mashiro: Kensei

Kensei: What?

Mashiro: What are they doing?

Kensei: Inhuman things

Mashiro: Why? Is it fun? Can I try it too?

Kensei: I don't know. Perverted people like Lisa will think its fun. It's best you don't try it.

Mashiro: … Why is he suffocating her?

Kensei: Seriously Mashiro, I dunno.

Mashiro: Kensei is a meanie! He's so stupid! Mashiro just wanna know!

Mashiro started whining as usual. Kensei felt his eardrums bursting. And not wanting to let the other vizards find out about the two of them watching a movie like that in the middle of the night, he finally gave in.

Kensei: Fine fine just… shut up!

Mashiro: Okay. So what are they doing? Won't they feel cold like that?

Kensei: Eh… no because friction… produce… heat and they... keep each other warm like that. Yeah!

Mashiro: Really? Great maybe we should try that later! I really hate winter. It's so cold.

Kensei: You only do that with someone you like.

Mashiro: I like Kensei. ^_^

Kensei: But I don't.

Mashiro: Never mind. You can just lie on the bed and I will do it by myself.

Kensei: *Blush* Seriously Mashiro, can we stop talking about this already?

Mashiro: But you haven't even told me what that's called! Is it a sport? A form of art? Can I just call it: Rubbing against each other without anything on?

Kensei: … That's it. I am going back to sleep. Go ask Lisa to explain sex to you.

Wait up for chapter 3!


	3. Explanation: Lisa and Mashiro

Random things the Vizards do: Chapter 3

Lisa and Mashiro: Explanation

**Lisa explains to Mashiro the movie she and Kensei watched the previous night.**

Mashiro: Yeah after that Kensei asked me to ask you what sex is.

Lisa: … Damn Kensei he can't even clean up the mess he created.

Mashiro: So?

Lisa: Something two person do when they like each other a lot.

Mashiro: So what do you actually call it?

Lisa: There are different ways to call it. The one Kensei told you was more direct one.

Mashiro: Oh. Can I do it with you?

Lisa:?

Mashiro: I like Lisa a lot too! (Mashiro meant friend relationship. No Yuri. Please.)

Lisa: No… I'm a girl.

Mashiro: So?

Lisa: Only male and female. No double.

Mashiro: Oh… Can if I do it with someone I don't like, what will happen?

Lisa: … Nothing will.

Mashiro: So even if Kensei don't like me, and I do it with him, nothing will happen?

Lisa: Guess so, but I think he would kill you for it.

Mashiro: Oh… so if you do it with someone you don't like, you have to kill that person.

Lisa: Eh no I meant... Arghh forget it *this is the 1st time Lisa actually felt so annoyed.*

*After a while*

Mashiro: Kensei!

Kensei: You again!

Mashiro: Lisa said that if I did it with you, you will kill me, don't kill me okay?

Kensei: Huh? What the hell are you talking about?

Lisa*From behind*: Next time you tell her anything, please remember to make sure it doesn't lead to more questions.

Okay so seriously I think this one is kind of boring. I just thought I would write something to end chapter 2. It's weird leaving it like that. I've got not much inspiration too. I'm pretty obsessed with cosplay and having a headache 'coz of this retarded girl that can't stop stalking me and comment on every of my face book status.

Songs listened to: 'Minna no Tamago' by Shugo Chara Egg and 'Black Diamond' by Mizuki Nana.

Btw, any idea if AFA 2011 will be held in Singapore? I really can't wait. Wanna go cosplay as Tenten and Hiyori. ^_^

**I'll write chapter 4 soon when I get the inspiration. Give requests/ideas?**


	4. Christmas Buffet: Vizards

Chapter 4: Christmas Buffet

Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I fell sick. My right ear went deaf and it hurt so much I cried like my best friend died. Alright so here's a Christmas special!

Note: The buffet I always eat is not just 'self-service' So don't be shocked if I mention waiter.

Characters: All Vizards

Hiyori: Dinner?

Shinji: Yeah let's go have buffet! Today is what they call 'Christmas'. My boss gave me extra bucks as festival bonus. So let's go!

Mashiro: What's a buffet? Does it taste as good as rice cake?

Kensei: No.

Mashiro: So it's not as good as rice cake? Then I don't wanna go.

Shinji: Ah my dear Mashiro buffet is just as good as rice cake!

Mashiro: Then why can't you just call it rice cake? Why do you guys call it buffet instead?

Lisa: It's not the same thing Mashiro.

Mashiro: Arhhhhh It's so complicating!

Hachi: A buffet is a place where you can pick any food you wanna eat. As much as you want.

Mashiro: Oooo Hachi-n is so smart!

Rose: So where are we going?

Shinji: Itadaki. 10 minutes walk.

Mashiro: Itadakimas! Wait wheres our food?

Kensei: *facepalm*

Love: Itadaki is a buffet restaurant shiro.

Mashiro: Oh…

Love: Alright enough talking! Let's go

Waiter: What would you like to drink?

Shinji: Coke

Hiyori: Same

Rose: Tea

Kensei: Plain water

Mashiro: Rice cake

Waiter:…

Hachi: I'll have tea

Love: Coke

Lisa: Porn

Waiter:….

Shinji: hehe… Merry Christmas

It's a very simple one. Just wanna send a Christmas greeting to you guys alright? So please don't spam my inbox with hate messages. Nice reviews are welcomed if possible.

Itadakimas: Please eat, I'm gonna eat!

Itadaki: just short form

Watching 200 pounds beauty at the same time ^_^


	5. New Year Festival: Vizards

New Year festival – The Vizards

**Happy New Year! Just to let you guys know I usually do chapters with all Vizards on festivals. I have been quite busy with dance. They are choosing dancers for the dance festival in Singapore. **

**So here's one to send you a smile on the first day of 2011 or maybe last day of 2010. Either way, hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 5:

Hiyori: New Year festival?

Lisa: Yeah usually Mashiro would tell Kensei about the festival, and Kensei would tell the others and in the end we all end up going with some stinky mans. So this time I got Mashiro to shut up about it. We will go to the festival ourselves, Go get your kimono.

Hiyori: Okay okay but you sure shiro will shut up about it?

Lisa: Yes yes. I promised her rice cakes later if she did not let any of the boys know about the festival.

Hiyori: Okay…

Lisa: Mashiro! Hurry!

**At the festival!**

Hiyori: It's so nice without Shinji trying to touch me here and there whenever I wear a kimono

Mashiro: It's so nice without Kensei stopping me from eating

Lisa: It's so nice without a bunch of ugly guys with us… WHAT THE HELL?

Hiyori: What's wrong Lisa?

Love: Yo.

Rose: Hi girls

Shinji: How mean of you girls, not letting us know that theres a festival in town tonight.

Lisa: How did you…

Kensei: Baka, Mashiro was telling me how happy she was because you are gonna give her rice cakes if she won't let us know that there will be a festival.

Hiyori: She said that… exactly?

_**Flashback:**_

_Mashiro: Kensei!_

_Kensei: Not again…_

_Mashiro: Lisa is gonna give me rice cakes!_

_Kensei: and why would she be so nice?_

_Mashiro: I promised her that I will not tell you that there will be a festival in town tonight to celebrate New Year. She said that you guys are stinky. Kensei did you guys bath?_

_Kensei:…_

_**End of flashback**_

Shinji: So… where shall we go next Hiyori-chaannnn? *Place hand on Hiyori's shoulder*

Hiyori: Get lost baldy!

Lisa: Mashiro where the heck are you! Gimme back my rice cakes!

Haha just got the inspiration out of nowhere.

Oh and Japanese wear Kimonos to traditional festivals.

Songs listened to:

Vocaloid- Human Alice sacrifice

Kagamine Rin and Len- Trick and Treat

Hatsune Miku- World is mine

Happy New Year people!


End file.
